


Listen to My Heart

by WithTheMoonOnHerWings (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu- Soulmate!AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WithTheMoonOnHerWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU: Whatever mark you get on your skin your soulmate gets it too</p><p>A short story featuring Tsukishima Kei, and the day he was able to connect the dots to find his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a Soulmate!AU story, so I thought I might post this one to let you all know I haven't given up on this yet :) 
> 
> This one would focus of Tsukishima, and the song that would be mentioned is attached: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDgJIXO4R9w
> 
> I read this prompt somewhere on Tumblr, so this story was not my idea at all! Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

 _Find score_. _Get pencil back._

These were the words that were marked on Tsukishima's skin when he woke up this morning, the harsh black ink contrasting greatly with his pale white skin. Just like all the other times he had found the writing on his body, it was inked on its usual place, which on the back of his left hand. And if he was correct, more writing was yet to come throughout the day when his soulmate had to jot down more reminders.

At least that gave him the hint that his soulmate was right-handed, but it didn't narrow it down much since according to science, nine in ten people were right-handed. It would have been much easier if they were left-handed. But he didn't mind. How could he blame someone for being right-handed when he was one of the nine people as well?

Since the earliest he could recall of his existence, writing had always covered the skin on his hand, seldom under his wrist if they had run out of room to right on. Over the years, he had watched the writing become much neater, at times tending to be more cursive, other times more rounded and detached. Even when they were in a rush, he recalled with humour, the characters appeared on his skin neatly, despite the rate at which they were written in. During class, when he got bored of the teacher's droning, he would allow his eyes to drop and linger on the text, analysing each flick of the line and the almost symmetrical dots that accompanied it.

But like clockwork, the writing was always removed at night, and it was then when he became familiar with the pale skin under the lamplight on his desk, or the dim ceiling light of his bedroom.

     "Kei! Breakfast is ready!" His mother called out from the kitchen, but he made no noise to reply. She was most likely used to it, ever since the day he had found his older brother had lied to him about volleyball. About being the ace. About the one thing that kept a smile on his face. He slowly rose from his bed, feet wandering to find the slippers he had discarded when he tucked himself into bed last night. Quickly changing into his school uniform, he closed the zip of his school bag, which he had packed already last night. His footsteps sounded on the wooden floorboards, and his mother called out again. "Do you have volleyball practice this afternoon?"

     "Yes, okaa-san." He rounded the corner to see the sight of his mother wrapping his lunchbox. Pulling the chair back, he slouched forward, scrolling through his electronic device for a song to listen to. He reached for the headphones around his neck and raised it to his ears, nodding slightly to the tune resonating from the earpieces.

     "Akiteru would be coming home soon, so..." She sighed, shaking her head when she found that her son's attention was elsewhere. Glancing back to the task in front of her, she tied the cloth into a knot. "All done."

     "Thanks." Without lifting his gaze from the phone in his hand, he continued to scroll through the text messages he had received as ate his meal slowly. 

* * *

 It was in the early morning when you bolted upright from your slumber, panting heavily. As usual, you had a bad nightmare about the musical event that was coming up at school.

     "Damn. I think I lost my score." You quickly hopped out of bed, too energetic for someone who stayed up until the late hours of the night, and frantically searched your bag for the important sheets of paper. "Yep, I'm right." Groaning, you ran your hands messily through your hair, stomping your foot slightly when you couldn't recall where you had last seen it. It didn't help that you haven't practised the piece recently, either.

This wasn't good. You were the first viola of the school orchestra, and you had lost the piece in which you had one of the main melodies. And today you had the afternoon practice somewhere in the school, not sure where as you were not paying attention at the meeting yesterday.

     "How could I even lose the sheet of the music I chose?" Picking up the pen on your table, you quickly scribbled on your hand.  _Find score._ Glancing back, you also noticed the absence of your pencil. "Why am I so forgetful?"

But luckily you remembered where you had placed your pencil. It should be with Yachi if she had collected it after the impromptu tutoring session at lunchtime yesterday. If not, it had probably fallen into the black hole somewhere in the universe, alongside with all the other items you had lost over the years. Like the score.

     "Ugh!" Holding back the urge to slam your head on the table, you wrote underneath the ink that was still drying on your skin.  _Get pencil back_.

     "(F/n), didn't you promise to go for a run with me today?" Your sibling called out, casually strolling into your bedroom without a knock on your door and waiting for you to invite them in. "Otherwise, you're going to run like a snail at the upcoming sports festival!"

     "Coming, just wait!" Fumbling your way upright, you quickly grabbed the old sports uniform from your middle school days. As you were a first-year in high school, it wasn't surprising that you could still fit into them, but you knew that if you continued to grow, you would soon have to pick up the old, ratty hand-me-downs from said athletic sibling. 

     "We don't have all day!" They rummaged through your drawers, flinging you two random socks and your sports shoes. "I'll wait for you outside, slowpoke." Your eyebrows furrowed when the two mismatched socks landed perfectly next to your shoes. It was surprising that your sibling had chosen to join the orchestra as well even though their athletic abilities were on par with a member of the sports club.

You joined them outside, breathing in the fresh morning air. The sun was just starting to come up and they were stretching their muscles by the steps.

     "You know it's not good for you to write on your skin." They pointed at your hand in which you poked your tongue back at them.

     "Better than having my eyes glued to the phone."

     "Touchė." You let out a burst of laughter before jogging after them down the slope. "How is your viola part coming along?" They played the violin, although they weren't the first chair they also got the part to play the melody with the violinist. The two of you often practised together when you could find some time to.

     "Not so well. I lost my score and we have practice today, so that will be fun."

     "Even though you chose the piece yourself? I can't believe the orchestra captain and advisor agreed on the Jurassic Park theme song."

     "Come on, the melody's nice!" You whistled and they joined, singing the melody under their breath.

     "Do, do ti do, do ti do, re re, fa fa..."

     "Mi do re, ti so, mi do re..."

     "So do fa, mi mi, re re.." To any passerby, the both of you looked were a sight to see, arms up and pretending to play your respective instruments while jogging around the neighbourhood. But you didn't care. You loved the song too much.

* * *

 The morning lessons passed by way too slowly for Tsukishima's liking, and he could breathe a sigh of relief when the bell announced that it was lunchtime. The maths teacher also seemed glad of the end of the lesson, rushing to tuck the books under their arm and speed-walk out of the classroom, calling for a student to wipe the board.

    "Tsukki, let's visit Yachi." Yamaguchi leant against his desk, shooting the blond a smile. 

     "Isn't she tutoring the two simpletons today?" Watching his friend nod, he smirked and fished the lunchbox out of his bag. "That would be fun."

      "At least they don't bother you during the breaks anymore." That was true. He was glad that the first-year manager was in one of the advanced classes, otherwise, he would be stuck with the two idiots for the rest of his high school years. He glanced down at his hand again when he thought Yamaguchi wasn't looking, eyes widening when he saw that his hand was clean.

     "Ah, it's clean. The teacher must have noticed your soulmate's writing on their hand." To be expected, as teachers frowned upon their students writing on themselves lest they cheated in a test. "Do you have any clue who your soulmate is yet?"

     "Nope, only they are quite forgetful, but the looks of it." Standing up, he stepped out of the classroom, Yamaguchi at his heels. "Do you want to go to the vending machine first to buy a drink before we go to her classroom?"

     "Sure."

* * *

 It was official. You had lost the score. You looked everywhere, even Yachi had helped, but it was nowhere to be found, and you knew the advisor will not let you escape their wrath. You were so close to tearing your hair out, making ungodly noises as you squirmed in your seat, a dirty tissue next to you with the remains of the black ink. Your friend looked at you worriedly, dragging her desk closer to yours.

     "Perhaps you can ask the other violists for a spare copy?"

     "That's a good idea, but I'm the only one with the melody." You let your head drop on your desk, earning a red mark on your forehead. "At least I got my pencil back."

     "It should be around here if you couldn't find it at home. We'll continue searching after Hinata and Kageyama leave."

     "The two boys are coming today for their tutoring session?" The petite blonde nodded, and you searched through your bag to find your textbook. "Then I'm going to join. I couldn't answer some of these maths problems..."

    "Sure, let me find my book first..."

    "Yachi-san! Please help me with English!" Hinata bounded by the entrance of the classroom, startling the other students with his loud voice. Kageyama trailed behind him and you wondered again how two polar opposites could work so well together.

    "Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun!"

    "Hello (L/n)-san!" Grabbing a vacant seat, Hinata dragged it to the empty side of your desk. "Are you asking Yachi-san for help today?"

    "Yeah, with my maths. Did Yoshida-sensei leave just as the bell rang again?" You let out a giggle as he nodded, twirling the pencil in your hand. "Typical of him..."

    "Please teach us," Kageyama muttered under his breath, letting the chair scrape the floor behind him.

    "You know, (L/n)-san is actually the best in the class with English, so it might be better to ask her."

    "No need to flatter me, Yachi-san. Besides, I'm usually in the music room during lunch, so today is a special occasion..."

     "Uwah! I won't lose to you, (L/n)-san!" Yachi opened her neat notebook and soon the four of you were immersed in what you were doing, not noticing when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entered the room.

     "Pardon us." The tall blond ducked his head as Yamaguchi waved in greeting.

     "Ah, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun!"

     "We thought we might join you for lunch, Yachi-san." Yamaguchi slid into the chair next to Yachi whilst Tsukishima settled next to you.

     "Wow, a gathering of the first-year volleyball members and manager." Closing the notebook in front of you, you balanced on the hind two legs of your chair. "You all are pretty close."

     "Tch." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, and Hinata brought his fists out in front of you in a defensive gesture. "Finished with maths?"

     "Yeah, I was having a bit of  trouble with it but Yachi helped out."

     "Ah, do you have a scrap piece of paper for me to jot down some notes, Hinata-kun?"

     "Yeah, I have this funny-looking sheet I found tucked in my book. I'm not sure whose it is..." Flicking through his dog-eared book, he retrieved a familiar looking sheet of paper.

     "Oh! My sheet music!" It was the second page of the three-sheet music score, but it was better than nothing.

     "Sorry, (L/n)-san!" You waved off his apology, smoothing the music in front of you. "What song is that for?"

     "You'll find out during the assembly. The orchestra is playing then."

     "Wow. What does that phrase say? It doesn't look like it's in English.. or is it?"

     "It's not, shrimp." Tsukishima held the piece between his fingers, eyes running across the page. He didn't have much of a clue what was going on, despite his hobby for listening to music.

     "Why, you!!!"

     "It's in Italian, actually.  _R_ _itardando_ , rit. for short, means gradually getting slower. So it means I have to get slower and stay at that pace until I return to the usual speed, here at _a tempo_." With the boy still holding the sheet, you pointed your finger at the phrases you were mentioning. "It's easy to see what you have to do when they write it on the page."

     "There are meant to be more pages, right?" Yachi pointed out. "It doesn't look complete."

     "Yeah, the first page and the last page." Kageyama shuffled through his books and held out another page.

     "We must have collected these from your desk since we were sitting there the other day..." 

     "Why didn't the two of you notice the moment you picked them up?"

     "The lunch bell rang, so we were in a rush!"

     "The two simpletons..." And just on time, the lunch bell rang. Tsukishima rose from his seat lazily, tucking his hands in his pants pocket. Yamaguchi helped Yachi move her desk to its original position as Hinata and Kageyama scrambled to finish copying the rest of her notes. "Later."

     "Bye!" Yamaguchi waved and followed his friend back to the classroom next door. 

     "You have club activities this afternoon right?" You placed the sheets safely in a file and Yachi nodded. "I'll swing around after the rehearsal and walk you back?"

     "That'll be nice."

* * *

 Tsukishima wasn't looking forward to volleyball practise. He could tolerate the third-years and most of the second-years, but he couldn't stand the never-ending enthusiasm Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya had for the sport, especially when they started to get rowdy and too energetic for his liking.

     "Ah," Kiyoko motioned for Yachi to come to her side. "Is this yours? It was tucked in the manager notebook." It was the first sheet of your score.

     "Yes! (L/n)-san would be so happy that we found it!" Takeda peeked over their shoulders to see what the fuss was about. He noticed the title of the song and his eyebrows furrowed.

     "Main theme of Jurassic Park? I didn't know the advisor for the music clubs liked to play Western songs." He hummed the tune under his breath, a bit off-key, but otherwise recognisable.

     "(L/n)-san did say that it was her turn to pick the song..."

     "Jurassic Park? That's the movie with dinosaurs, right?" Sugawara, now standing beside Kiyoko to ask about the schedule next week, interrupted the advisor. 

     "She said that the orchestra would be performing at the assembly this week."

     "That would sure be interesting to listen to."

Standing to the side, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi overheard the conversation. Bending down to stretch, the shorter boy's fingers grazed the tops of his shoes. Tsukishima remained standing, attention not on warming up but on the conversation.

     "You like Jurassic Park, right? With all the dinosaurs?"

     "Shut up Yamaguchi."

     "Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima was lost in his thoughts. It was rare to find someone who enjoyed Jurassic Park if he had heard correctly. He wouldn't have even considered the school orchestra to be performing that piece, especially with the extremely strict advisor he had heard his classmates talk about.

Wouldn't it be interesting if you were his soulmate? Curious, he asked to borrow Yachi's pen and his friend watched with interest as he wrote carefully by the veins showing on his wrist.

_Rawr._


End file.
